


Falling For You

by AngelsGuts



Category: Markiplier Cinematic Universe, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Dark and Wilford take a simple walk to clear their minds and relax. Wilford finds himself lost in thought and, once home, decides he needs to tell Dark something right now, immediately.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote a good while back. Oddly enough, I couldn't bring myself to write this in anything but 2nd person? A little odd, but I really like the aesthetic of it all!~

The Fall air brushes briskly through your milky pink hair, the smell of pumpkin spice and Autumn promises tickling your nose. The sky shines with beautifully bright stars and a breathtaking waning crescent moon - smiling down on you as though it knew something you didn’t. Leaves crunch beneath your faux fur boots - beneath his sleek black dress shoes that he donned for every occasion. Your best friend since before you can remember had offered to take you out tonight - to walk, to talk, to get Starbucks to warm you on the chilly Autumn night. You take his arm in yours, letting the warmth of your fresh Grande Caramel Mocha Latte Triple Shot kiss your face as tenderly as the aura lingering between the street lamps. Yellowed lights downcast shadows beneath your feet, silhouettes of two men holding each other tightly as they make their way through the sleeping streets. You stare lovingly at the fantasy teased just beneath you, and for just a moment, you let yourself believe that things are exactly as they appear; that reality was as simple as looking between the sidewalk cracks for answers. You allow yourself to believe that there is more between you and your dearest friend than the simplicity of it all - more to the casual outings you frequented and the late night texts you sent each other until the sun rose again. You let yourself believe that there was more to it. More to all of it. That everything had been leading up to one special moment that was to be served to you on a beautiful silver platter decorated with pink ribbons and bows.

“Shall I walk you home?” Cuts through your thoughts, his voice showing no signs of the aforementioned tenderness you longed for. He doesn’t even take the time to look at you, though you wonder if he wants to. You wonder if, deep down, he’s hiding his feelings, because he knew that if he had them, all of your ploys would be that much more difficult.

“If you’d prefer~” You toss back, giving him a goofy grin. You’d rather have him go home with you than Ed, you thought, momentarily tensing at the thought before disguising it as a tight hug. “ _ I’d _ prefer if you stayed the night, though~”

Once again, he made no effort to look at you. No blush dusted his face, contrary to what you’ve read in stories. He didn’t tense up, nor did he seem to care. The signs you had been told to look for had all been absent, which made your heart sink to your stomach. If not with your body, then what? What else had people ever wanted from you? A seat on your show? Surely he didn’t want something as trivial as that - he knew that if that was what he wanted, then he had every opportunity to take it. Anything that was yours was his - it’s how it’s always been and always would be. So what? What could you offer him to make his lips turn to a smile? To make his cheeks dust a rosy pink? Why wasn’t he as easy as everyone else had been?

You realize that you’d been waiting for a reply that wasn’t to come. Silence drifted between you as he led you to your home. Was this good? Bad? Was he annoyed? Flattered? Why could you never tell? You’d known him for  _ years  _ and yet…

The breeze brushed his black hair from his face, his dark eyes blending in with the night. Even when he was like this - hidden from the world in a form that they would understand - you could still see through to his true self. You liked to think that you could see into his soul, but if the situation at hand was any indication, that wasn’t the case.

You sipped from your latte, allowing the silence to make itself at home between the two of you. Silence didn’t have to be uncomfortable or awkward, though you couldn’t deny that you loved it when he blessed your ears with his voice. Caramel danced on your tongue as you continued to think about the man in your arms. What you’d give for him to stay there - bodies pressed together like nothing else in the world mattered. He had never seemed to mind your affections, but you couldn’t help but wonder if he returned them. If perhaps he didn’t mind them because he too felt the warmth in his chest when your fingers intertwined as you walked through the mall. Perhaps he enjoyed when you leaned against him at meetings, or when you went out for lunch during your breaks. Maybe… Just maybe… He spent his nights longing to hold you close on cold nights like this. To steal your warmth and amplify it with his own. 

Your breath puffed out in front of you, causing the man next to you to - finally - glance in your direction. “Are you not happy?” He asked, almost seeming surprised by the pout that had formed unknowingly on your face.

“Hm? Oh! No, I’m perfectly happy! With you in my arms, I couldn’t be happier~” 

He stared at you. You stared back. Perhaps laying it on thick like this wasn’t the best approach. You laugh it off and turn back to your drink. You could use some tequila.

Soon enough you approach the door to your apartment, Dark gently pulling from your arm as he walks up the stairs to let you in. Warm air fogs your glasses as you walk up the steps and into the main complex. You huff, shoving your drink between your elbow and chest as you slip the rose-tinted lenses off your face. Dark carefully removes the cup from your grasp, allowing you to situate yourself before leading the way up the stairs. You trail after him, trying to think of something to get this guy to acknowledge your feelings. Did he really just not realize? Was he avoiding them on purpose? Were they all part of his plan for taking back control? If so, you had a right to know!

“Dark,” you began. He opened the door to your apartment with his own key. “Dark are you listening to me?”

“Mm.” Was his reply. You stomp your foot. You hate when he acts all quiet like this.

“Dark I have something I really need to talk to you about if you’d just come inside with me-”

“I can’t do that, Wilford,” he interrupts, “I have a lot of business to take care of.”

“It’ll only take a minute, I promise- Less than a minute if it has to! It’s just very important and if I don’t tell you I might legitimately explode.”

“You will not explode,” he sighs, still holding the door despite it no longer being necessary.

“I might,” you protest, refusing to step forward until he agreed. He stares at you, looking almost annoyed, but you knew better. You knew that the manipulator could be the manipulated if you played your cards exactly right.

He finally gives a sigh of defeat, finding that the only way to get you into your house was to drag you in physically - resulting in a huge scene - or to just go the hell inside. As he turns and makes his way into your house, you smile, quickly running in after him.

He flicks the light switch and kicks off his shoes - something he always did before entering a house. You shut the door behind you, removing your coat and hanging it on the delicate, heart themed coat rack you had to the left. You hold your hand out for his, but it was hung up before you could even ask. 

Dark makes his way to your kitchen in silence, sitting down as though he were preparing for a meeting. You set your cup down on the table, pulling at your suspenders a bit before sitting down across from him.

“Dark this is very important,” you begin. He seemed mostly unimpressed, which was understandable considering the amount of times you’ve done this before about much less serious topics - like the time you expressed your utter rage about the new Frankenstein adaptations. You didn’t even know why you hated them! You just did and it was awful and the world needed to know!

“Go on, Wilford, it’s late.” 

You nod, deciding to take the hint. “Darkiplier I am helplessly in love with you and you are not realizing. Such an offense is a downright crime in the Books, and I refuse to let this continue.” 

He stares at you, quirking an eyebrow. So you didn’t say it as seriously as you probably should have, but you got nervous and there was no way you could’ve gotten through that without pulling out a bit of your TV personality.

You stare him in the eye to assure him you were serious. “Joking aside, I really do…” You trail off, no longer able to maintain eye contact. His dark eyes stare deeply into your soul, proving themselves that much more intimidating as he allowed his facade to fade. You look at your cup, taking it in your hands and trailing your fingers around the rim. “The feelings I have for you are… Truly unlike any feelings I’ve ever had before…” You allow your eyes to quickly flick over to him, noticing that an expression that you hadn’t ever seen before was brushed across his face. You take this moment to allow your confidence to build - even going as far as to look him in the eye. Unfortunately, the look was gone as quickly as it had been noticed. Sitting up straight, you try again. “I don’t know how to say it in a way that you take seriously, or that makes it obvious, or whatever it is you need, but if you could just tell me where you fall on this line, that’d be more than appreciated.”

Silence lingers between you both, Dark looking as though he were scouring your face for clues. He stares for a long time, occasionally glitching as he processed what had been said.

Eventually, he stands, walking towards you before leaning down to meet you eye to eye. “ **_Wilford_ ** ,” he spoke, his low, gruff voice prickling your skin, “ **_if what you say is true… You_ ** **_know_ ** **_what this means, yes?_ ** ” Suddenly, you feel a little more afraid than you had before. What did he have planned? What  _ did  _ it mean?

“I can’t say I do-” You reply slowly, looking into his black eyes. A smile breaks out across his face, looking almost…  _ Hungry. _ As though what had been said had flicked some sort of switch and a  _ beast  _ had been released.

“ **_You must promise yourself to me -_ ** **_Only_ ** **_to me. Can you do that, Wilford?_ ** ” 

You quirks a brow, “Sure if- If that’s what you want but- I must tell you that Ed-”

“ **_I don’t_ ** **_care_ ** **_about Ed,_ ** ” he interrupts, “ **_I care about_ ** **_you,_ ** **_Wilford._ ** ”

Perhaps you should have felt scared - intimidated by the sheer power that dripped from his tongue - but you weren’t. Rather, your heart seemed to jump when he spoke to you. A faint blush dusts your cheeks as you look away sheepishly. You rub the back of your neck as a smile creeps its way to your lips. “Well now-- S-sure then- Whatever you want, Dark-”

He straightens himself, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Dark puts his hand out, smiling as he offers you to take it. You did so, naturally, and he gently pulls you to your feet.

“ **_Perhaps I will stay tonight,_ ** ” he muses as he walks you to your room.

The warm air from your heater brushes softly through your milky pink hair, the smell of expensive cologne and Autumn promises tickling your nose. The room shines with beautifully gentle pink lights and a breathtaking view of your now-lover’s face - smiling down on you as though he knew something you didn’t. Blankets curled around your silk pajamas - around his night clothes that he donned that clashed completely with his usual complexion. Your best friend since before you can remember offered to take you out tonight - to walk, to talk, and to get Starbucks to warm you on the chilly Autumn night. You had taken his arm in yours, but now you no longer had to settle for the warmth of your fresh Grande Caramel Mocha Latte Triple Shot kissing your face, offering that tender aura that you thought you’d never come to find in anything else. You no longer had to stare longingly at the fantasy teased just beneath your feet - because in this moment, things are exactly as they appear; reality was as simple as looking between the cracks of your intertwined fingers for the answers. Everything had been leading up to one special moment, and it was served to you on a beautiful silver platter, now decorated with your pink ribbons and bows.


End file.
